


Twilight

by Anti047



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 哨向AU锤盾高亮！Loki与FFandral提及！雄狮与天鹅的组合大概在美队脱离复联之后
Relationships: Thor/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

如果此时的日落没有那么好看，Steve是不会在自家房顶站这么久的。Steve把这个地方叫做是家真是抬举这个在郊外荒废已久的工厂了，那根烟囱几乎和他一样老了，时不时还往下掉几块砖。  
自从内战结束后，Steve成了协助联邦重犯逃走的主谋，从精神领袖瞬间变成了在逃要犯。他无处可去，他不能冒险继续留在Wakanda或者是去找Clint.他选择暂时离开其他Avengers，在这个他自己都叫不出名字的南美洲小镇落脚。  
所以现在Caption America可以悠闲地坐在屋顶上看日出。  
Steve被眼前的景色迷住了，可能因为他从未有过这样轻松的时光。他被解冻前生活在一个战火纷飞的年代，解冻后他发现这个世界依然尚未平息战火。太阳彻底落山前的余晖是趋近于红的橙色，仿佛黑暗是一把利刃，斩断了光明最后的希望，血光四溅。  
眼看黑暗就要降临了，Steve摇摇头，决定不再让这种感觉继续入侵他的意识。  
就在Steve准备离开的时候，他听到了身后巨大轰鸣声。他急忙转身，看到了草地上熟悉的异族圆形法阵，而Thor就在法阵的中央。Thor浑身是血，狼狈的趴在地上。  
“Thor？”Steve立即跳下屋顶，冲过去搀扶倒在地上的Thor.  
Thor伤得不轻，他的腹部有一道又深又长的伤口。鲜红的披风被血染成更深的红色，他手里还紧紧握着Mjolnir.  
Steve将Thor扶到屋子里，将他放到破烂的床垫上，转身去找能止血的东西。这是Thor突然一把抓住Steve的手腕，凭借神的力量将Steve反压在身下，另一只手像钳子一样死死掐住Steve的脖子。  
“……It’s me…….Steve…….”Steve从喉咙里挤出了这句话，这时他才发现Thor的眼睛里全是电闪雷鸣的金红色。  
听到Steve名字的Thor手上的力度有所减弱，但是眼中的风暴丝毫没有减弱的迹象。  
看到Thor的理智找回了一些，Steve将自己的手握在Thor的手臂上。他的手指拂过健硕肌肉下向外隆起的血管，试图让Thor冷静下来。  
Steve的抚摸起到了一定的效果，Thor眼中的风暴开始退去，在彻底让Steve窒息之前Thor松开了手。Thor看着Steve被憋得通红的脸和他们现在奇怪的位置，慢慢地从Steve身上挪开。  
“……Nice to meet you, Thor.”Steve也坐起身顺了口气说道，“你能解释一下吗？”  
“抱歉，Steve.”除此之外，Thor还真不知道该从何说起。  
在Steve给Thor包扎伤口的过程中，他了解到Asgard正处在危机之中。Loki谋杀了Odin，带着他的部队占领了Gladsheim，Thor势单力薄还受了伤，Heimdall将他送往Misgard寻求援助。  
“那你是怎么找到我的？你应当找Stark帮忙，我现在……”Steve耸了耸肩，“什么都没有。”  
“我可以看到你在这里，而且神的战争不是凡人能够参与的，Steve.”  
“那为什么来找我？我也是个凡人。”Steve说道。  
“这很复杂，Steve，我不确定你会不会在我说出来之后生气。”Thor捂着伤口从地上站了起来。  
“我尽量不。”Steve皱起了眉头。  
“Asgard所有的神都是Aesir，他们分为Sentinel和Guide. Sentinel有着更强的感知能力，更迅捷的速度，但是他们也容易失控。只有属于他们的Guide可以帮他们平静下来，不让他们的狂暴中死去。”Thor说道，蓝眼睛里难得的认真。  
“所以你刚才的状况……”  
“没错，我是一名Sentinel.在极度危险的情况下，我不得不冒险与Loki搏斗。”  
“那你的Guide呢？”Steve问道。  
“我还没有找到与我契合的Guide，这也是我来这里的理由。”Thor说道最后一句的时候闪开了Steve的目光。  
“……”Steve似乎猜到了Thor的想法。  
“我希望你能成为我的Guide，Steve.”Thor说道，重新望向Steve的目光十分灼热。  
“Thor，我根本不具有你们的那种属性，而且……”Steve解释道。  
“不，Steve.记得你刚才是如何安抚我的吗？在Mimir的帮助下你会发掘你属于Guide或者Sentinel的那部分的。”Thor的语气中满是期待。  
“好吧，我会尝试的，只要能帮到你。”Steve说道，“对了，你刚才说我会生气是怎么回事？”  
“因为每一位Sentinel都有唯一的Guide，他们的一生会与对方紧密相连，至死不分。”Thor看起来就像是准备好随时挨Steve一拳似的。  
“像恋人那样？”Steve看着紧张得Thor有些想笑。  
“很像，但是关系要紧密得多。”Thor补充道。  
“我会尽快给你答案的，现在你需要休息。”Steve说完就离开了。

Thor看着Steve的背影，不知道该怎么办。他在见到Steve的第一眼就被他吸引了，Steve永远有着世界上最好看的笑脸。他作战时认真的样子，说着鼓舞人心的话，在最绝望的时候给Avengers希望。  
他在得知内战一事的时候Loki的大军已经压境，他只能在心里祈祷两方都不要有损失。Thor看看现在Steve居住的地方有些心凉，他知道这个男人不会在任何时候放弃自己的信仰，只是为这份坚守带来的代价摇头。  
Steve在隔壁的简易灶台上准备着晚饭，同样的困惑也困扰着他。  
他从前对Thor的了解只是基于对方是个神，但是在不断地接触中他渐渐意识到Thor是个勇猛的战士，也是个忠诚的朋友。他从前没有想过自己有一天会和神并肩战斗，只是现在回忆起为数不多的几次并肩战斗有些莫名的伤感。  
他突然想起Peggy在见到复活的自己说的一句话，“我很遗憾你没能享受自己的人生，Steve.”  
到此为止，Steve已经打开了一整盒的鸡蛋，但他依然没有想好该做些什么。

Chapter 02

Thor看着Steve端进来的的一大盘金黄色的炒蛋和和橙汁，他感觉自己的味觉被唤醒了。  
“当我发现自己在干什么的时候已经晚了。”Steve抱歉地说道，顺便将叉子递给了Thor.  
“没关系。”Thor接过叉子，尝了一口，“味道不错。”  
Steve没有说话，Thor看了他一眼，在看到Steve皱起的眉头之后，两人共享了一份沉默的晚餐。  
晚餐后Steve收拾了餐具，现在一个新的问题在困惑着他——他们该怎么解决睡觉的问题。他只有这一个床垫，似乎是某个流浪者留下来的。而且只有那一间屋子是有房顶的，其他的几乎都处在半露天或全露天状态。  
所以当他告诉Thor他们要睡在一起时，Thor带着逃避的语气拒绝了他。理由很简单，他不能保证自己不会在梦中暴走然后再次伤害Steve.  
“Thor，”Steve说道，“不管怎么说我成功地让你平静下来一次，再做一次应该不会有什么问题。”  
“你并不了解，Steve，那些噩梦，会再次将我的理智带走。”Thor低着头，双眼埋在阴影之中。  
“那就跟我说说那些噩梦，Thor.”Steve说道，语气就像他曾经安慰Wander那样的轻。  
“我当时在边境阻止一些入侵者，我只带了一小部分人。但是在我们返回的路上有逃出来的士兵告诉我Loki占领了Gladsheim，只有Heimdall还在守着Bifrost.”  
Thor发出了一声叹息，“我立即赶了回去，那里……什么都没有了。Loki有他的Guide相助，我只能冒险一试。我让Heimdall做好准备，如果我不能平静下来，就把我传送到最有可能让我平静的人那里。”  
“所以你就到了我这里。”Steve说道。  
“我不知道该怎么想你解释这一切，我在被传送的时候已经处于极不稳定的状态。我在清醒的时候幻想过自己可能被送到什么人身边，但是我能想到的只有你。”Thor在时空隧道迷幻的灯光中只能分辨出一种颜色，如蓝天一般闪耀的颜色。  
Steve没有说话，只是低下了头。而Thor却扶起他的下巴，让他直视自己的眼睛。  
“你还要我说得更加清楚吗？”Thor的握住了Steve的肩膀，“现在和你一样什么都没有，但是我会给你我的承诺。不论圣泉能否接受你的灵魂，Steve，我Thor Odinson，God of Asgard，永远不会离开你。”  
神向一个凡人许下了这样的承诺。  
Steve看着对方目光如炬，他不知道该作何反应。  
整个世界都在弃他而去，他知道永远是一个谎言，就像这个世界正在做的一样。他看着Thor的眼睛，却心甘情愿再相信一次这个谎言。也许是因为对方是个神，但是Steve心里知道，因为对方是Thor.  
“Thor, I will go with you.”  
“Steve，你不用勉强自己。”Thor有些惊异的看着Steve，有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“Thor，”Steve看着Thor，“I go with you because I love you.”  
“我以为只是我一个人在……”Thor拥住了眼前的人。  
“你不是，Thor.”Steve笑着打断了Thor.  
夜里Thor只是单纯的和Steve睡在一起，他喜欢Steve身上的味道，说不出是什么味道，但他就是喜欢，这让他安心入眠。  
Thor并没有再次陷入狂暴，只是在惊醒的时看到Steve安详的睡容就会意外的忘记梦中的血腥。

天亮的时候Thor已经醒来了，他本来想再欣赏一会儿Steve睡着的样子。可是Steve的生物钟却准时唤醒了他，Steve蝶翼一般的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼。  
“我希望一切结束后，每天早晨都能像今天这样。”Thor说道，语气里满是憧憬。  
“你想每天在这种满是灰尘的破床垫上起床？”Steve坐起身来，笑着说道。  
“我只是想看到你，在白天，在黑夜，在每一个季节，在战场上，在我们的寝宫里。”Thor扶上Steve的脸颊，“在我身边，在我的余生里。”  
Thor吻上了Steve的双唇，动作轻地仿佛在轻吻一片柔软的羽毛，力气大一点就会被吹走。Steve回应了这个吻，Thor的胡茬蹭在他的下巴上，那么的真实。  
两人分享了最后的食物，早餐结束后，Steve准备出去，却被Thor拦住。  
“我们现在就要回到Asgard，Heimdall现在最好还没有失守。”Thor拿着Mjolinr.  
“你的伤怎么办？不会有影响吗？”Steve关心地问道。  
“只有回到Asgard，我的伤才能痊愈。Loki伤到了我的精神体，我无法在没有Guide的情况下愈合。”  
“好吧。”Steve点了点头。  
“准备好了？”Thor将一只手放在Steve的腰上。  
Steve看着他，表示好了，却在Thor发动矩阵的时候不由自主地向他靠近。  
“Believe in me.”Thor在Steve的耳边低语，意外地发现了对方格外敏感的耳朵。  
他们消失在七色的光辉里，另一边等待着他们的是不得而知的命运。

Chapter 03

当光辉消失的时候他们发现自己身处在森林之中，可以听到林中各种动物在其中奔跑发出窸窣的声音。Steve看着眼前与地球有些不同的植物，由不得多看几眼。  
“Welcome to Asgard.”Thor说道，便带着Steve向东方走去，“我父亲在东方留下一部分精锐就是为了避免发生现在的局面，我们去那里和他们会合在商讨作战计划。”  
Steve看着Thor坚定的脸庞，他知道哪怕失去一切Thor也会像一个勇士一样为自己的坚守战斗。这是一件难以解释的事情，他和Thor接触的时间不多，也许是因为相似的人总是有着一样的灵魂。或者像Thor说的那样，他注定会成为他的Guide.  
他们走了没多久就到了营地，那里的士兵看着Thor脸上都满布着笑容。Thor就是他们的希望，他们毫无疑虑的相信Thor会回来。Thor向每一个人问好，向他们介绍这位来自Misgard的勇士——Steve Rogers.  
“Volstagg，最近怎么样？”Thor正在与一个毛发旺盛的中年男人说话。  
“Loki的军队昨天夜里突袭了我们，不过损失不是很严重。士兵们都很恐惧，他们带走了所有Sentinel的Guide。好多战士在午夜痛苦的死去，没有人知道谁是下一个。”被称为Volstagg的人看到了Thor身边的Steve，兴奋地说道：“你找到了？”  
“不，Volstagg，Steve是我的朋友，来自Misgard.”Thor解释道。  
“那真是太可惜了。”Volstagg有些失落。  
“我可以试一下。”一路上没怎么说话的Steve开口了。  
“你要带他去见Mimir？”Volstagg的眉毛快要离开他的头顶了。  
“我一定要试一下，Steve是被Heimdall挑中的人。”Thor说完后便带着Steve到了一个帐篷后面。  
“Steve，”Thor认真的说道，“我很担心……”  
Thor还未说完这句话，他脚下的土地裂开了，Thor来不及逃离就被裂缝中无数的绿色藤蔓向下拽去。Steve立即抓住了Thor的手臂，拔出藏在脚腕处的匕首递给Thor将藤蔓斩断。当Thor终于爬上来的时候，营地前面转来了战斗的声音。  
两人没有一丝的犹豫，冲到了前面。这时营地已经被这种从地上钻出来的藤蔓包围了，而罪魁祸首就站在不远处看着热闹。  
“Loki……”T好人几乎是从牙缝里挤出这样一个名字。  
站在Loki身边的，正是Sif.此时她的瞳孔全黑，已经被Loki控制了精神。那些藤蔓也是她召唤出来的。  
“好久不见啊，Thor.我以为你已经在狂暴中丧命了呢。”Loki挑衅的说道。  
“放过这些士兵，让我和你决斗。”Thor说道，手中的Mjolinr已经开始聚集闪电，  
“当心啊，Thor.据我所知你还没有找到适合你的Guide，不过以你的性格来看，也不会有那个Guide能受得了你的脾气。”Loki也不甘示弱，举起了权杖。  
Loki似乎想要故意挑起Thor的怒火，“你知道我为什么带走那些Guide吗？”  
“Thor，calm down.”Steve说道，“Loki就是要你失去控制。”  
“因为我要你永远都找不到自己的Guide，我要你在狂暴中丧命，就像Odin当初对 我父亲做的那样！”Loki释放出自己的精神体，一只巨大的毒蛇。它的鳞片的太阳底下发出绿色的光，露出黑色的蛇信与毒牙，向Thor快速的飞去。  
Thor举起Mjolinr，在他的身后隐隐有一头金色的雄狮踏着闪电向巨蛇扑去。在精神体相碰的瞬间迸发出巨大的能量，这让Steve忍不住向后撤去。  
等到光芒散去后，Steve才看清激烈战斗的两人。Thor被闪电包围着，每一次攻击都伴随着雄狮的咆哮。Loki身边突然出现的黑色身影不断织起网络保护着他，这让Loki可以不断向Thor进攻。  
这就是神之间的战争。Steve感叹道，简直就是另一个等级的战斗。  
没有Guide辅助的Thor既要应对进攻又要发动反击，他还不能进一步释放精神体，这让他很快出于劣势。  
而Asgard的其他战士也和Steve一样，只能袖手旁观。没有Guide的普通Sentinel是没有资格与Thor这种高阶的Sentinel相提并论的。  
眼看Thor在Loki的攻击下节节败退，而他身上还未愈合的伤更是让他力不从心。在Thor即将被Loki的毒蛇攻击的时候，他除了再次冒险进入狂暴状态别无选择。  
就当Thor闭上眼要彻底释放精神体与Loki决一死战的时候，他突然感觉自己落入一个有力而温柔的怀抱。他睁开眼，看到Steve将他护在自己的身下。  
“Steve！快让开！”Thor大喊道，Steve承受不了这一击，他会受重伤甚至死亡。  
但是Steve却纹丝不动，这时毒蛇已经冲了下来，它的毒牙就要咬上Steve的肩膀。  
就在这一刹那，Steve身上突然发出耀眼的白光，里面掺杂着金色的，快速运动的气流。金色的气流弹开了毒蛇，将Steve和Thor包围在中央。  
Steve在这光芒中睁开了眼，他看着完好无伤的Thor，又看看自己，有些不敢相信眼前的一切。  
不一会儿，Steve身上的光芒消失了。他把Thor扶起来，看着满脸惊异的Loki，质问道：“这就是你决斗的方式？乘人之危？”  
“你还没有被圣泉接受，你没有资格指责我，蝼蚁。”Loki说道。刚才的反弹让他伤的不轻，Loki说完这句话就带着Sif和那个黑色的人影离开了。  
“下次不要再这样做了。”Thor紧紧抱住了Steve，“我不能连你也失去。”  
“或许你下次不应该这么冲动。”Steve拍拍Thor的后背，说道。  
当他们再次返回人群中时，士兵们大声呼喊着：“lengi lifi drottningin！lengi lifi drottningin！”  
“他们在说什么？”Steve问道。  
“他们在说‘女王万岁’。”Thor凑到Steve的耳边说道。

Chapter 04

当天晚上Thor和Steve睡在一个帐篷里，他知道Volstagg在骗他说帐篷不够了。但是Steve没有拒绝，他又怎么说不呢？  
“明天我们就动身去找Mimir，Loki已经知道你在这里了，再拖下去就棘手了。”Thor看着Steve换上属于Asgard的衣物，说道。  
不得不说Steve真是穿什么都很好看，Thor还没有见过能把普通的卫兵衣服穿得这么好看的人。  
“那个雄狮是你所说的精神体吗？”Steve问道，这时他正在好一条腰带做斗争。  
“没错。”Thor站到他身后接过腰带，在他腰上绕了两圈，开始打结。  
“如果圣泉接受我的灵魂，我会不会也有一个？”Steve回头问道。  
“当然，这与你的灵魂相关。”Thor回答道，“我猜不出能有什么动物能与你相配，万一你的精神体与我的相排斥……”  
“不会的Thor，你既然找到我，我们就只能和彼此相配。”Steve说道，满脸的不可否认。  
“你还真是有女王的气质。”Thor从后面包住了Steve.  
“没想到你还挺擅长给人穿衣服的，我还以为你每天起床的时候都有人伺候你。”Steve向后仰了仰头。  
“我在Gladsheim待的时间并不长，Nine Realms一直不太平。我在别的星球上的时间更长，这才给了Loki机会。”Thor叹了口气。  
Steve转身看着Thor有些黯淡的眼神，不知道该说些什么。  
他们很早就休息了，Steve检查了Thor的伤口，愈合得很慢，也许是Loki的魔法在作怪。同样的，他们只是相拥而眠。  
这一次，Thor没有再做关于之前一战的噩梦，他梦到了接受洗礼后的Steve.他们完美地进行了精神链接，一起在战场上战斗。一直到结束了战事，他们在Gladsheim的高台上一起看着满天星辰……  
第二天出行的时候Volstagg坚持随行，他令他的副将留下来看守。三个人就这样一起上路了，他们现在驻扎在王国的边境，前往Mimir和圣泉所在的地方用不了多长时间。  
一路上有Volstagg讲着Thor以前干过的蠢事，也不算无趣。他们没有遇到敌军，一路上很顺利。Steve在路上看到不少逃难的居民，他在心里感慨，战争是一样的。不论在那个星球，它带来的只有死亡和恐惧。  
当他们穿过最后一个隧道的时候，他们终于来到了Mimir居住的地方。  
石洞的四壁上覆盖着绿色的植物，草地上开着不知名的鲜花。在中央有一口井，井后面是一潭水，上面氤氲着白色的雾气。  
“Mimir，I am Thor, son of Odin.”Thor单膝跪在井水旁边，“我恳请你为我未来的Guide做指引，求圣泉接受他的灵魂。”  
这是一阵震动，原本凝固的雕像开始活动，石块从上面滚落，走出一个巨人。那巨人仿佛就是这里的一部分，他用头上的两个窟窿看着Thor，向他鞠躬，“起来吧，Thor.”那声音犹如沉重的钟声。  
“我只为你们提供机会，一切皆由主神支配。”Mimir说道，“上前来，让圣泉去做选择。”  
Steve走上前，看着井边的银杯。这时Mimir说道：“以此水，唤汝魂。”Steve饮下杯中的水，看着Mimir，等待他的下一步指示。  
“以此泉，去尘埃。”Mimir只想后面的池水。  
Steve走入了迷雾之中，他在岸边脱下衣物，慢慢地顺着阶梯走入水池中。他让泉水淹没了他的头顶，闭上了眼，任由水流从周身流过。  
“他会成功吗？”Volstagg担心地问道。  
“他必须被接受，否则圣泉会吞噬他的灵魂。”Mimir说道。  
现在就剩下焦心的等待了，Thor站在入口，盯着那一团雾气，生怕错过任何变化。Thor的掌心被汗水浸湿了，这是他头一次这么得紧张。上一次这么紧张得时候是在他第一次上战场的时候，看着迎面而来的敌军他既紧张又兴奋。  
因为他知道，只此一次，可能成就千古辉煌，也可能一败涂地。  
就在这时泉水开始翻涌，整个洞穴都在为之颤动。  
“He made it.”Volstagg说道，满是喜悦。  
泉水开始上涌，一直上升了几米才向四周迸射出去。而Steve就在那中央，他闭着双眼，全身赤裸，身后展开了一对巨大而洁白的羽翼。Steve看起来庄严而美丽，仿佛神殿中屹立千年的守护天使。  
Thor看着此时的Steve，虔诚而欣悦。Volstagg已经目瞪口呆了，他已经有几百年没有见过这样的精神体了  
一只圣洁的天鹅，最纯洁最高阶的Guide才有的精神体。  
惊叹之余，Steve已经落回了地面，他在浓雾后面穿上了自己的衣物。当他重新回到Thor身边的时候，一切都不一样了。Steve感觉到自己的听力更加敏锐，他可以看到更远的地方。  
“恭喜您，Thor.”Mimir开口说道，“您的Guide将是无与伦比的战士。”  
“多谢了，Mimir.”Thor激动地回答道，他拥抱住了Steve，好像刚才有几十万年那么长。  
“这是个奇迹，我……”Thor没有让Steve说完，他吻上了Steve的唇。  
良久，在Volstagg一声尴尬地咳嗽下Thor才放开了Steve.  
“如果我有这个荣幸，我能为你们提供建立连接的地方。”Mimir说道。  
“当然，”Thor看了看Steve，“你愿意吗？”  
Steve点了点头，看着巨大的Mimir说道，“多谢。”  
“我的荣幸，”Mimir说道，“Thor，你要记住，万物轮回，唯有时间永恒。”  
Thor点头示意，听取了智慧之源的箴言。

Chapter 05

他们来到了Mimir为他们提供的场所，充当白噪音的流水声从四面的水幕传来，头顶上交错的枝桠投下斑驳的影子。脚下的苔藓柔软而潮湿，这确实是一个建立连接的好地方。  
“Follow my mind.”Thor和Steve面对面站着，说完后他开始闭上眼释放自己的精神力量。  
Steve被夹杂着蓝色闪电的金色漩涡包围在中间，他可以听到带着雷鸣的狮吼。Steve也释放了自己的精神，柔和的银光像一盏缓缓亮起的灯，洁白的羽翼再次舒展。  
他们配合很好，彼此的精神也开始融合。当Thor彻底将雄狮释放出来的时候，Steve也第一次展现了自己的精神体。通体雪白的天鹅振翼而飞，盘旋了一圈后，落在了雄狮的爪边。天鹅修长的脖颈友好地蹭着雄狮的利爪，作为回应，雄狮卧了下来，眯起眼发出低沉的声音。  
“它喜欢你，”Thor说道，他看向Steve，“现在你准备好我们的结合了吗？”  
“当然。”Steve说道，碧蓝的眼睛里仿佛装下了一片海洋。  
Steve用掌心里的银光去小心翼翼地包围Thor四处肆虐的闪电，Thor也尽量收敛自己的力量。当他们的手掌相接触的时候，他们看到了彼此的全部记忆，那些记忆就像走马灯一样在他们脑海里闪过。  
他的温馨童年与他的冰冷回忆，他的痛失双亲与他的毅然从军，他的被贬人间与他的彻底改变，他的兄弟反目与他的物是人非，他曾年少轻狂与他曾执着坚定……  
记忆来到现在，他们的战斗，他们的相遇，他们的誓约。这是他们第一次彻底分享彼此的情感，了解对方的过去，以及对方至死不渝的爱。  
一切结束以后，Steve发出了一声惊叹。他没想过神的生活是什么样的，不过显然和神话里是不一样的。Thor几千年的悲欢离合在那一瞬间进入他的脑海，有些难以消化，但是Steve还是接受了。  
怎么样？Steve的脑海里突然传来Thor的声音。建立精神连接后我们可以互相感知对方的心意，Thor说道。  
现在准备好另一个连接了吗？Steve听到这里脸一红，他当然知道另一种连接是什么。在Thor火热的注视下Steve点了一下头，这让Thor兴奋地抱起Steve转了一圈。  
他们除去彼此的衣物，仿佛在为一次祭祀做准备。Steve将手放在Thor起伏的胸膛，感受到他有力的心跳。而Thor就这样乖乖滴站着，一低头就可以看到Steve如蝶翼般的睫毛，挺立的鼻梁，泛着粉红的脸颊，未曾察觉自己逐渐愈合得伤口。  
Thor吻上Steve的额头，鼻梁，抬起他的头吻上那双薄唇。他撬开Steve的牙关，在里面攻城略池，宣布自己的所有权。Steve也热切地回应这个吻，他们谁都不肯罢休，仿佛对方是自己的生命之源。  
Steve感觉到Thor的手在自己身上游走，所经之地如火烧一般，直到自己彻底被这欲望之火燃烧。Thor提起Steve的双腿将他轻轻放在厚厚的苔藓上，让他转过身而自己从后面覆上去。  
Steve的脑子里全是Thor传来的欲望，它们敲击着他的神经，比任何性暗示都来得直接。很快Steve的阴茎就硬了起来，他的心急让Thor加快了后穴中手指进出的速度。  
当Thor准备抽出手指的瞬间不小心触到了某一点，这让Steve的腰向下塌而将圆润的臀部耸起。Thor记下了那个位置，将手指抽出换上了自己昂扬的欲望。  
在Thor进入的瞬间Steve感觉自己要被撑坏了，腹部的胀敢让他有些头晕目眩。但是很快他就顾不得这些了，Thor猛烈的抽插与脑海中传来的欲望让Steve彻底沦陷在快感的浪潮之中。  
最后Steve终于在Thor碾过某一点的时候身体一阵剧烈的颤抖，Thor转过他的脸又一次深深地吻上那双唇。他们同时释放了，精神连接的交合让他们本来放大的感官对于刺激更加的敏感。  
在Steve额头上属于Thor的标记一闪而过，Thor吻上标记消失的地方，看向Steve的目光有如烈阳。  
他们知道现在除了时间，没有什么能将他们分开。  
直到夜幕降临后，他们才相拥着入睡。

清晨他们告别了Mimir，走上了归营的路。  
“你觉得这次又是谁在背后支持Loki？”Steve问道。  
“没有人，”Volstagg回答了这个问题，“我们和他交战多次，每次只有他和他的Guide.军队里也没有发现别族的士兵，他们训练精良而且来自Asgard.”  
“没有分辨者的帮助难找到合适的连接对象，Loki肯定有人帮助才在如此短的时间里找到了自己的Guide.”Thor说道。  
就在这时Steve拉住了Thor的手，“离我们两英里远有一只军队在向我们的方向赶来，我可以听到他们的步伐。”  
“他们不出五分钟就能追上来，”这时Thor也感觉到了地面的震动，“准备Asgard的第一战吧。”Thor看着Steve说道。  
他们埋伏在原地，果然不出五分钟就看到了一队人马。他们穿着黑色的铠甲，只露出猩红的眼睛。Thor找准时机冲了出去，挥舞着Mojlinr砸在地面上，雷电带着狮吼掀翻了一队人马。Steve从Thor背上跳出，借机冲上首领的战马扭断了他的脖子。  
Thor的身上笼罩着Steve的防护盾，两人配合默契，没有几分钟就将一行人打散杀净。Thor捡起地上一块盔甲的残片，那碎片立即化为黑色的粉末随风而逝。  
“这是Hel的黑魔法，”Volstagg说道，“难道Loki……”  
“没错，他的Guide就是Hel.”Thor接过了Volstagg的话。  
“不可能，Hel那个怪物早就在追求黑暗力量的时候摒弃了她的灵魂。”Volstagg反驳道。  
“他一定是在用什么东西控制着Loki的狂暴，”Steve皱起了眉，“比如向导素。”  
“那他只能是自寻死路，向导素会干扰他的精神。”Thor说道这里突然笑了起来，而Steve也随即露出了笑容。  
“你们在笑什么？”只有Volstagg不明所以,“都别说，让我想想……”  
Volstagg皱着眉想了很久，突然两眼一亮，“原来他这么着急的入侵，是担心自己会失控。所以……”  
“一切就快结束了。”Thor抢过话，说完带着Steve向原来的方向走去。  
“真是有了老婆就忘了兄弟啊……”Volstagg在心里想到。他看着两人远去的背影想到，Nine Realms之内不会再有这样般配的人了。

Chapter 06

他们回到了营地，几个少数未被带走的Guide在看到Steve的第一眼就俯身跪下了，那样的灵魂不是所有人都能拥有的。Thor部署了军队，他们明天将前往北部要塞，先拿下那里的领地一切就会容易得多。  
当第二天所有人到达北部要塞的时候Loki已经早有准备，他以Volstagg的以及众人的Guide为威胁，要求Thor与自己决斗。当然，双方的Guide也会参战。  
他们在城前展开了恶战，Thor和Loki打得不可开交。无所顾忌的Thor展现了他真正的实力，完全释放的精神体是几乎与一座城池媲美的雄狮，它发出的怒吼几乎能将低级的Sentinel的耳膜震碎。  
Loki的巨蛇发出瘆人的声音，喷出的毒液足以腐蚀掉一切。巨蛇企图缠绕上雄狮的脖子，却被Steve的天鹅的羽翼围成的防护盾驱赶在外。那巨蛇先是被撞得没有了方向，有被雄狮狠狠地踏在脚下。  
而此时的Thor用聚集了雷电的Mjolinr向Loki砸去，Loki的精神体受了重创，来不及用权杖反击，只能结结实实的挨了一下。这一击让Loki受了重伤，他的精神体消失了，一阵黑色的旋风企图将他带走。  
Steve阻挡了那阵黑色旋风的去路，迫使她露出了真面目。没有了掩盖的Hel站在Loki身边将他扶了起来，看着Thor恶毒的说道：“小心你的命运。”  
“你们输了，交出城池。”Thor说道，收起了精神体。  
“……”Loki没有说话只是让Hel让他扶了回去。  
“这可能是个骗局。”Steve说道，“我不相信Loki.”  
但是没过多久，Loki就派人传话说他们决定放弃这座城池，并且Thor也可以看到他们离开的大军。就在他们正准备欢呼的时候，有不少士兵开始发出痛苦地嚎叫。  
“Thor！”Loki在远去的战马上喊道，“You lose.”  
Steve拉住了将要冲出去的Thor，让他安静下来。Steve看着这些士兵，他们有的拔出利剑直接刺向自己的胸膛，有的在痛苦之中直接失去了意识。而Volstagg只能束手无策的看着士兵们死去，他落下了眼泪。  
“我们不能救他们吗？”Steve问道。  
“我们没有办法，失去自己的Guide就如同失去自己的另一半灵魂。那是极为痛苦地事情，没有那个Sentinel能逃过这种痛苦。”Thor回答道。  
“没有人吗……”S  
teve的忧虑被Thor捕捉到了，Thor将他拦在怀里安慰道：“你不会失去我的，我不会让你承受那样的痛苦。”  
“能活下来的只有Dark Sentinel，那是历史上极少数的Sentinel才能做到的事。”Volstagg说道，“他们将成为那个时代的王者。”  
他们只剩下极少数的人了，等他们进入城池的时候，里面除了尸体还是尸体。他们稍微修整了一下，在里面的一间小屋休息下来。  
“不知道Heimdall怎么样了……”Thor发出一声叹息。  
“我们没有兵力，只能直接和Loki交手了。”Steve说道，“今天他为什么突然提出来要决斗，这对他来说不是有利选项。”  
“Loki像疯了一样的攻陷城池，杀死驻守的人之后就离开。”Thor叹了口气，“也许他就是喜欢杀戮。”

“你今天太蠢了。”Hel一边给Loki疗伤一边说道。  
“我就是要证明我和他一样，没有Guide也能战斗。”Loki说道，却被Hel狠狠地打了一巴掌。  
“你知不知道没有向导素你会被Thor碾碎的。”  
Loki别过头没有说话，过了一会儿才开口问道：“你看到怎样的未来？”  
“死亡和重生。”Hel紫色的眼睛翻起黑色的漩涡。  
“谁的死亡和谁的重生？”  
“我无法窥见，它们将我阻挡在外面了。”Hel的双眼恢复了正常，“但是我知道明天Thor回来攻城。”  
“Heimdall那里依然没有进展？”Loki问道，他勉强穿上了盔甲。  
“没有，他是个坚定的观察者。”Hel离开了床边，“曾是。”  
“我越来越难控制我的精神力量了。”  
“这就是你突然改变想法，想要用所谓正直的方式去战斗的后果。”  
“难道要我像你一样？”Loki反问道，“变成没有灵魂的空壳？”  
“你最好不要挑衅你唯一的盟友，”显然Hel被戳到了痛处，“否则我就让你体会下真正的绝望。”  
“说说看，说不定我能接受呢。”Loki也不退让。  
Hel冷笑着用手点上Loki的额头，Loki的眼眶被黑暗填满，而他却看到了曾经的幻象。  
那时Fandral还活着，他本来能够成为Loki的Guide，但是他却在某个晚上突然死在了他自己的家里。那时的Loki正好被关押在牢中，人们说Fandral死于黑魔法的反噬，但是Loki知道一定另有隐情。  
现在他看到了，Hel用黑魔法杀死了Fandarl，就在那天晚上。Fandarl痛苦地挣扎着，最后在泪水与痛苦之中震碎了自己的心脏。  
“你知道他在我的梦魇里看到了什么吗？”Hel看着气得发抖的Loki说道，“我给了他最美好的梦，让他成为了你的Guide，也让他目睹你的死亡。”  
Loki双眼发红，眼看就要进入狂暴状态。却被Hel手中涌出的黑雾压制，被浓雾缠住了双手。  
“你现在只不过是一只将死的毒蛇了，没有我，你根本到不了Thor身边，别说是战斗了。”Hel将Loki摔在地上。  
“你早就计划好了。”Loki咬着牙说道。  
“你曾经那么有天赋，我们本可以不必这样的。”Hel黑色的如同鹰爪一般的指甲在Loki脸上划出血痕，“可是你偏偏选择了他，一个Guide.”  
说完，Hel就离开了。而Loki却坐在地上，他的眼角泛红，最终没有落下一滴泪。

Chapter 07

这一天还是到来了，Loki在Asgard最后的要塞等待着Thor.他知道外面的士兵抵挡不了多久，Thor很快就会冲进来，而Hel在为他制作最后的向导素。  
“喝下它，”Hel递来一瓶鲜红的液体，“你会获得前所未有的力量，足够打倒Thor.”  
Loki接过瓶子喝了个干净，他从窗外一跃而下，直接落到了Thor面前。  
两人不由分说就开始了最后的决斗，Thor虽有Steve辅助，但是Loki却比以往任何时候都强大。Thor几次重击都没有起作用，甚至还被巨蛇掀翻在地。所有士兵都停止了战斗，他们从未见过如此激烈的决斗并且从白天持续到了黄昏，仿佛三人合力能将整个Asgard击碎。  
就在Thor的雄狮将巨蛇甩飞的时候，巨蛇趴在地上开始蠕动。蝙蝠一样的翅膀在它的背上长出，还滴着粘液。这是Hel的药物所致，她扭曲了Loki的灵魂让他在痛苦中四分五裂，再用这些碎片组成新的。  
这下Thor和Steve都感到了压力，他们看着比原来大了两倍的毒蛇，只能改变作战计划。现在Thor已经不能用力量和体型上的优势打败Loki了，反而Steve的空中压制更加有效。  
Thor正面对付Loki的攻击，却疏忽了背后。眼看巨蛇的尾巴上的尖刺就要从Thor身后刺穿，Thor感觉到了Steve的提醒，回头的时候依然感到脸上温热。  
Steve为他当下了那一击，尖刺贯穿了他的胸膛，殷红的血染红了他的衣服。当尖刺拔出的时候，Steve就像是落下的天鹅，低垂着头。  
“Steve……”Thor的声音颤抖着，他对Steve受的伤感同身受。  
“……live……”Steve艰难地说出这个词，血沫顺着嘴角涌出。  
Thor可以感觉到Steve生命的流逝，属于Steve的意识在逐渐从他的意识中剥离，然而他却无能为力。  
这时Steve的背后伸出巨大而洁白的羽翼，羽翼渐渐收拢将Thor保护在中间。Loki几次进攻都没有成功，他无法突破这道防线。  
“No……”Thor抱着Steve的身体，无助地流泪。  
Thor感觉到Steve的身体在变轻、变透明，像一股能量注入自己的体内。  
这是Steve最后的选择，将自己的灵魂交给Thor.  
Steve额头的标记越来越明亮，Thor就在它发出的光芒中进入了另一个世界。Thor再度睁开眼的时候，自己身处一片混沌之中。  
那是远古之神的世界，他们主管一切，包括时间。  
“Thor，这是你的使命。”声音仿佛从远处飘来。  
“打破这个循环，开始新的世界。”  
“改变意味着牺牲。”  
……  
Thor在那里看清了世界的本质，找到了时光的终点，一切都明朗了。  
当他醒来之时，他将成为Dark Sentinel  
Thor的灵魂在不同的空间中游离，每一个空间都有他和Steve不同的相遇和经历，但是最后他都会带着Steve来到这里，看到Steve的死亡。  
当羽翼张开的时候，Thor带着前所未有的Sentinel的力量将Loki碾成粉末。只是一瞬间的事情，Dark Sentinel和别的Sentinel甚至高阶的Sentinel都是天上地下的区别。  
Hel用她最后的魔法让所有的神去攻击Thor，最后还是和他们一起被Thor击垮。  
那是一场前所未有的屠杀，最后只剩下Thor一人在Asgard的王位上。  
即使千年之后的Asgard再度恢复了原貌，Thor在这千年之中却从未有过笑容，愤怒，悲伤，或者任何其他的心境。  
有人传言Thor以七情六欲为代价换来了成为Dark Sentinel的机会，有人说Thor失去了他挚爱的Guide，他唯一的爱人。无论怎样，他们都只能猜测那座雕像的意义。  
俊美的男子手持盾牌，身后巨大的羽翼收敛。他低垂着眼，洁白的石料无法还原当年的模样。他伫立在Thor的神像边，无悲无喜。  
Thor有时会看着雕像发呆，他记得Steve金色的短发，碧蓝的眼睛，正义而甜蜜的微笑。他记得他曾在Misgard的某个破床垫上对Steve许下的诺言，只是自己成了失信的人，失信的代价就是永不相见。  
Thor获得了永恒的智慧，但是付出的牺牲过于沉重。他似乎明白父亲当年为什么决定息事宁人而不是再度出征，他知道其中的代价。  
有时Thor能在自己的精神中找到Steve残留的气息，但是稍纵即逝。也许Steve会在某个时空中活得更好，没有战争，没有错失良机，没有我将他卷入无干的战争。Thor想道。  
千年回首一切，宛如一场日落，轰轰烈烈，悲恸至极。


	2. 番外与一篇小群像

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外：毒枭锤发现了盾是他身边的卧底  
> 小群像：下雪天的欢乐

番外 Betrayer

Steve感觉有人讲他头上的布袋摘下来了，他花了很长时间才摆脱反胃的感觉。他只能看到头顶一只劣质灯泡和它吸引来的飞虫，还有坐在黑暗中把玩打火机的人。  
那人似乎察觉到Steve醒来了，他抓起Steve的头发迫使他抬起头。Steve想要伸手阻止，却发现自己的双手被拷在了一起。  
“你的人似乎并不关心你的死活。”男人的声音雄厚有力。  
“Thor……”Steve从干涩的喉咙里叫出这个名字。  
“你知道你犯了什么错吗？”Thor一把推开Steve金色的脑袋，给自己点了一支烟。  
“我背叛了你。但是……”Thor没有让Steve说完，他做了一个禁声的手势。  
一看到这个手势Steve就立即闭嘴了。他在Thor身边做了三年的卧底，这个男人的喜怒哀乐他摸得透透的。  
Thor Odinson，整个北美最大的毒枭，没有人敢对他做出忤逆他意愿的事情。Steve作为DEA最精英的特警在Thor身边潜伏多年，只为找到他的弱点，找到逮捕他的证据。可是Thor将生意做得太完美了，从制毒到销售滴水不漏，根本无法追查到他的身上。  
当24小时前他终于有机会的时候，上面却让Steve不要轻举妄动。理由是从未有人能做到这一步，他们希望失去这一枚完美潜藏的棋子。但是很快Steve就发现自己已经暴露，上面为了保全面子而隐瞒了Steve已经被发现的事实。他还没有逃到火车站就被Thor的手下给打晕了，再次醒来的时候Steve就在这里了。  
“你在身边待了三年，Steve.”Thor捻灭了烟，“你知道我为什么让你留这么久吗？就因为你有一个好操的屁股？”Thor扳起Steve的下巴，将烟吐到Steve的脸上。  
Steve的眼睛看向下方，他不敢与Thor对视。这三年Steve见识过Thor的手段，他清楚的知道Thor对叛徒的处决，那些血腥的画面让Steve不得不害怕。  
“因为你聪明，有远见，Steve，像你这样的人怎么会甘心当我的情夫这么久？”Thor的手开始下移，他摸到Steve的T恤领口，双手一用力就将衣服撕成了碎片。  
“你知道外面有多少人等着我把你废了喂狗吗？”Thor冷冷地说道。他损失600磅的上等晶体货，他手下的人虽然忌惮他，但那是建立在Thor能保证他们收到钱的前提下的。  
“Thor，这是我的责任。”Steve抬起头说道，眼神里的正义感彻底惹怒了Thor.  
Steve还没有意识到发生了什么，Thor就已经掐着他的脖子将他从椅子上提了起来摔到了地上。Steve的额头破了，鲜血立即流了出来。Thor将Steve从地上捞起来重重的扔在桌子上，他喘着粗气眼角被怒气烧得能喷火。  
在很久以前Thor就是因为Steve眼里这种光芒才看上他的，那时Steve站在游轮的甲板上，端着一杯红酒，上身赤裸，低腰款的泳裤露出他近乎完美的人鱼线。就在那个时候Thor决定走上前和这个美人搭讪，他喜欢Steve老派的说话方式，两人没用多久就滚到了床上。  
而现在，Thor对Steve爱恨两难。Thor解下了Steve的腰带，粗暴地脱下他的长裤，撕开他最后的遮蔽物。  
没有润滑的进入几乎是不可能的，还好Thor事先给Steve注射了肌肉松弛剂。尽管如此在Thor阴茎头部的进入还是十分艰难，他只能用力掰开Steve的膝盖，强行一捅到底。Steve的后穴被撕裂了，鲜血随着Thor快速的进出飞溅到地板上。  
此时的Steve什么声音都发不出来，没有一声惨叫，甚至安静地仿佛没有呼吸的声音。Steve在接到这个任务的时候没有人会告诉他会有多久，他对未来没有一点的把握，在几次没有联系的上级的时候，他甚至想过就这样跟着Thor也不错。  
但Steve始终没有放弃，他知道Thor上一秒可能还在和自己在床上纠缠，下一秒就能一枪崩了自己。  
他们太了解彼此的身体了，Thor每一下都落在Steve的敏感点上，下肢的麻木不久就被快感代替。Steve无意识地发出呻吟，这对Thor来说无疑是增加了他施虐的兴趣。  
Thor故意不去触碰Steve逐渐勃起的阴茎，而是加快了进出的速度，每一下都能让Steve享受到十足的快感却不能让他释放。  
这场折磨人的性爱持续了几十分钟，Steve颤抖的阴茎只能流出类似前液的液体，他就快支持不住了。Steve想要逃离，每次都被Thor拽回来并在脸上落下一拳。  
最后当Thor就要释放的时候，Thor突然将阴茎抽出，射在了地板上。Steve被撑开的后穴来不及闭合，他甚至能感受到肠道慢慢收紧，但是骤然的空虚让Steve终于发出了一声低吟。  
Steve内射了。没有前列腺高潮来的刺激，但是持续的快感能长达几分钟。在这期间Steve只能浪叫着让稀薄的精液缓慢地流出。Steve见过Thor的合作伙伴在性爱聚会上对那些男孩们这样做，他们淫荡的扭动的腰肢和现在他并没有什么区别。  
Thor收拾好自己，看着几乎失去意识的Steve，用枪抵上他的额头。  
“Do it.”Steve说道，他的一只眼睁不开了，他不知道是自己的头脑不清楚了，还是Thor真的在手抖。  
Thor曾经为Steve挡过一颗子弹，Steve记得是在Thor的左腿上。当时他失了方寸，Steve从未对什么人这么关心过。他每天在和一群毒贩打交道，他始终认为毒贩都是一些亡命徒，但是在Thor倒下的时候他的心跳真的漏了一拍。  
Steve闭上了眼，他听到了Thor扣动扳机的声音。  
Thor对着Steve沉默了一会儿，他拿出藏在地板下面的汽油倾倒在地上。他点了最后一根烟，走出小木屋，将火柴扔在地板上。  
火焰顿时吞噬了一切，火舌一个劲儿地向天上蹿，就要垮掉的木屋发出了最后的悲鸣。Thor从怀里掏出一张被揉皱的照片，他的手下告诉他是从Steve身上搜出来的。  
照片上Thor搂着Steve，他们当时正在某个沙滩上度假，Steve用相机随便拍了一张，背后写着：“Love you”.  
Thor将照片丢入火海，将烟头扔在地上，踩灭，离开了这里。

多年后Thor和他的集团突然销声匿迹，Thor又回到了这里。他知道自己当年没有理由放过Steve，现在他的功成身退与他当年的铁腕统治有很大关系，但是Thor还是会后悔，后悔自己当年亲手葬送了他最爱的人。

Snow

New York City迎来了她的第一场雪，细碎的雪花纷纷然飘了一天一夜。整座城市被白色覆盖，没有了梦想之城的喧嚣和二十四小时的灯光闪烁，这座城市终于在午后的大雪中安静入睡。  
对所有人来说这都是个完美的周末，人们在家里温暖的沙发上搂着恋人看看老电影，或者和家人一起打扫屋顶上的积雪。孩子们会在雪堆里打滚，父亲会爬上屋顶铲下大块的积雪，母亲会在厨房里为孩子们准备好飘满棉花糖的热可可，并给丈夫送上煮好的咖啡。  
不仅是所有的普通人，连所有的坏蛋和恶霸都约好了不出现。外星恶势力也没有选在今天入侵地球，不用拯救世界的英雄们也可以好好享受一个周末。  
我们的Caption America却在准备出门散步的时候发现了亮起来通讯器，全天候待命的超级战士在查看信息之后露出了微笑。  
“We are in a PARTY : )”Wanda给Steve发了消息并附上了一张照片，上面Tony在和Clint争抢一盘小饼干，Natasha和Banner坐在沙发上手里端着冒着热气的饮品似乎在聊什么有意思的事情，而Wanda漂亮的脸蛋占据了大半个镜头，她似乎枕在Vision的腿上，Steve看到了她头发上面的红色手指。  
之余Petro，Steve发誓他的四倍视力也只看到了一道银色的残影。  
“Come here，Cap.”Clint也发来了消息，从自拍上看他似乎在Friday的帮助下得到了小饼干。  
“On my way.”Steve发出了消息，拿起衣架上的外套，准备加入大家的聚会。  
这时他听到了阳台上的动静，他不用回头都知道那里一定正闪烁着七色的光芒，并在阳台的地板上留下一个巨大的魔法符号。  
“某人看起来需要有人载你一程。”Thor还穿着Asgard的服饰，红色的披风上仿佛还带着星辰的光辉。  
“某人看起来终于想起来他在地球还有个男朋友。”Steve笑着走到Thor身边，后者给了他一个有力的拥抱。  
“I miss you.”Thor吻了吻恋人的发顶，从他离开Misgard回去处理事务已经有半个月了。  
“也许你该换一身衣服，”Steve看着一身披挂的Thor，“你看起来就像是要去打仗而不是参加一个温馨的party.”  
“Ok.”Thor答应了，说起来他并不十分喜欢Misgard的服饰，它们并没有Asgard的常服穿起来宽松舒适又不适合用于战斗。  
但是他喜欢Steve给他的衣服，上面有属于Steve的味道。在Thor第一次对Steve这样说的时候Steve大笑着告诉他那只是洗衣液的味道，还郑重其事地向他推荐：  
“100%天然植物香氛。”  
“别发呆了大个子。”Steve将衣服塞到Thor手里，“我穿着有些大，应该适合你穿。”

换装完毕的Thor带着Steve降落在Tony家巨大的阳台上，他们的华丽登场遭到了众人的吐槽。  
“Steve！”Wanda冲到了Steve身旁给了他一个拥抱，她喜欢Steve，就像喜欢自己的兄长。  
就在这时Petro准备也给Steve和他的姐姐一个拥抱，在离Steve还有不到几米的时候撞上了一个结实的胸膛。  
“Thor？”Steve看着他小心眼的恋人说道，而Wanda已经去抚摸Petro有些发红的眼眶了。  
“我们刚见面没多久，你应该表现得十分黏我。”而不是四处和别人拥抱。  
“我没猜错的话我可是抱了你一路。”Steve反问道。  
“那是因为我们在平流层里。”而你又不会飞。  
“得了吧，Thor，我的眼睛快要瞎掉了。”Clint夸张地捂上的眼睛。  
“人都到齐了，我们可以开始一些娱乐项目了。”Tony在和Friday就“卡路里摄入量”问题争论失败之后，只能空手而归。  
“King’s game！”Wanda兴奋地大喊道。  
“Easy young gril，你还没到能喝酒的年龄。”Tony驳回了Wanda的提议。  
“Oh，他们两个一定会就此争论很久。”Natasha抱怨道。  
这时Steve看到了外面的积雪，他打开门站到了阳台平面上，“Tony？Tony！”  
“你不能……”Tony正在和Wanda理论，“怎么了?”  
“你没有清理阳台上的积雪。”  
“Oh，Friday，”Tony痛苦地扶额，“别告诉我你忘了。”  
“事实上我没有‘遗忘’这个功能，阳台的清理系统已经损坏，在我的第243次报错时您依然选择了让我和Pepper女士闭嘴。”  
“……Mute.”  
“那么……”Steve随手团了一个雪球砸到了Thor穿着的属于他的毛衣上，他看着Thor来不及躲闪的样子大笑起来，却遭到了Thor的回击。  
白色的雪球向Steve飞去，而Cap却完美地弯腰躲开了。在他笑着起身的时候却被Thor的第二颗雪球击中了肩膀，雪屑沾到了Steve金色的发梢。在Thor幸灾乐祸的时候却遭到了Petro的连续攻击，Wanda也加入了混战。  
没控制好力道的Wanda不小心将雪球甩到了Natasha的胸前，而Clint不负责任地大笑了起来。  
This means war.  
我们的特工女士先是将Clint丢出去来了个面部的冰雪奇缘又向Wanda发动了正面攻击，在Wanda抱着脑袋逃跑的时候Vision适时的挡在了她的面前挡下了进攻。  
“这可真是暖心。”Natasha看着漂浮的Vision说道。  
而Petro又开始和Clint的“Did you see that”的神烦游戏。  
现在大厅里只有Tony和Banner两个人，一个表明自己“没有兴趣加入这种低智商游戏”，而另一位表示自己并不能很好的掌握自己的怒气值。

直到所有人都筋疲力尽这场儿童游戏也终于结束了，这时太阳也终于露出了头。  
金色的阳光映着Steve漂亮的蓝眼睛，Thor吻上恋人的嘴唇说道：“我见过九界最美的星河，都不及你眼里的光芒。”  
他们站在阳光里，就像是从创世之初就未曾分离。  
Wanda待在Vision的披风里想着，而Natasha也脱掉高跟鞋去找Banner了，Petro和Clint又开始了“谁先拿到最后一块甜饼”的无意义比赛。Tony看着他们摇摇头，却被突然弹出的视频对话框吓了一跳。  
“Mr. Stark？我刚刚从实验室出来，我还帮Mrs. White打扫了屋顶，她真是个好人，还请我吃了墨西哥卷饼……”  
“说重点，Mr. Park”  
“Oh，那个party结束了吗？我没有看到消息……”  
Tony看着难得安静下来的人们，说道：“当然没有。”  
“等我几分钟。”Peter关掉了通话，他没有看到Tony的眼神难得的温柔。

也许并不是所有的下雪天都会发生不好的事情呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇小群像是我在2018年初写的，那时候大家还都在啊  
> 现在想想真是时过境迁


End file.
